


Classics

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John appreciates the classics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classics

**Author's Note:**

> A shoe fic

Thanks to Sherlock Holmes, John Watson has developed a taste for the classics. Vivaldi played on a violin, 100 year old brandy drank while reading 1000 Leagues Under the Sea; these things have stood the test of time and John has come to appreciate them. And the one classic John as come to appreciate above all others is a black, patent leather, stiletto heeled pump, especially when it encases the long pale foot of a certain Consulting Detective.


End file.
